Alex's Bad Karma
by LizziePotter123
Summary: Alex has avoided punishement for her schemes so much, it's gotten to her head...and has landed her in dangerous situations. Will all that change when Justin assumes a new role in her life? THIS IS NOT A JALEX FIC.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, first off, THIS IS NOT A JALEX STORY! I really dislike that paring: I prefer seeing Alex and Justin how they truly are: brother and sister who care about each other, but really get on each other's nerves. Also, I really love protective!Justin. Hence, I create this story. I don't know where I'll go with it.

"Ok, so you've just crossed the boarder? Then it's official! I'm in charge!"

Alex groaned. She still couldn't get over how her parents thought it was a good idea to have her older brother, the guy who took baths for god's sake, watch her and Max when she was only a year younger than him.

At that moment, Justin was leaning on the kitchen counter holding the reciever to his ear while Alex sat lazily on the couch with Max was working on his "Do waterballons turn to clay?" assignment for school.

"C'mon, waterballon, change already!" Max commanded, growing frustrated. "What's wrong with the balloons?"

"Maybe there's something that's missing," Alex whispered, holding up her wand.

"Oh, right." Max said, "I need to poke the balloons so they work! I'm so stupid!"

He made to grab Alex's wand, but she pulled it away from him.

"Really?" Alex asked. "Ugh, I'm done with you."

Justin was still on the phone.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll take care of them. Yes, and I'll watch out for Alex, I promise. No, I won't fall for one of her schemes. I'm smart enough not to do that...again. Love you, bye."

"Justin, I would keep Mom on speed dial if I were you," Alex said as Justin made to hang up the phone. "We all know I get whatever I want, regardless if you attempt to stop me."

"Well, it'll be different this time, Alex." Justin retorted, crossing over to stand in front of her. "Mom and Dad trust me to keep you safe, so for the next few days, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Oh, really now?" Alex smirked. "I wonder how many _other _boring, useless teenagers devote their weekend to watching their teenage sisters instead of doing something actually worthwhile."

"Oooh!" Max laughed, high fiveing Alex. Justin shot him an intimidating glare, forcing Max to mumble a hasty apology.

"See, Alex?" Justin mocked, looking her in the eyes, "Max apoligized. Why don't you follow his lead and show me what a big girl you are?"

Alex saw red. "No thanks, neither of you deserve my rare apologies. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late."

She stood up, and made an attempt for the door, only to be stopped by Justin grabbing her forearm.

"Late for what, Alex? Where do you possibly think you're going?"

Alex shook his grip off. "To meet Riley at the street fair. He said he wanted to see me. What's it to you?" she added, throwing him a death glare.

Justin wasn't the least bit intimidated. "Alex, you're not going anywhere. Riley is bad news; there's a rumor going around school that he abused his last girlfriend, and besides; seeing that I'm your guardian right now, I'm not allowing it." He took Alex's arm again and lead her back to the couch.

"Oh, like you're going to stop me. I'm not scared of you Justin, plus I'd rather not waste my time arguing with you when you know that I'm going to win in the end."

"Alex, that may work with Dad, but not with me: there is nothing in this world that is going to distract me from watching you and Max."

Quickly, Alex snatched a waterballoon from Max's hand, and threw it at Justin's face. Justin, completely distracted, yelled "ALEX!" and made to grasp her, but he was too late: Alex had already flashed out of the house.

"ALEX!"

"She's gone Justin." Max said, laughing a little. "She was right, you know: she was able to escape you again."

"No, she didn't. I promised Mom and Dad I'd take care of her, and I'm not going to let her get into any trouble that's going to harm her. Plus, she also disobeyed me, and I'm not going to let her get away with her scheme this time!" Justin promised. "Max, I'm calling Harper to come over and watch you while I go after her myself."

"Justin, I don't need a sitter, besides, you don't even know where Alex went." Max protested. "I could help you find her."

"No, Max. She might go somewhere that's too dangerous, and yes, you need a sitter because at the moment, I don't trust you, not after you made a meatball volcano in your bedroom last week."

"Touche." Max replied.

Justin grabbed the phone to call Harper. ''Wherever you are, Alex, you aren't going to win this time.'' he thought, "Your brother's going to find you."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked past the street fair stands, smiling when she saw Riley by the hot dog vendor. She ran up to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Riley."

"Hey, babe. Listen, we gotta talk."

"About what?"

Riley turned to look at her. "Alex, babe, you know I'm too good for you, don't you?"

Alex snorted. "You're the best thing that's happened to me, Riley. You know that, right?"

Riley looked away. "Yeah, listen, babe, I think it's time we changed partners."

Alex looked confused. "What?"

"Babe, you know what I'm talking about. Every few months, the guys and girls change partners in the dating circle. I've got my eyes on Kelsie. And Brad's been telling me he's wanted you ever since I got you. I told him you'd love to have him. What do ya say?"

Alex saw red. "No, Riley, I agreed to date you. I don't like Brad that way."

"Well, you better babe. It's already decided. You become Brad's babe first thing next week."

"Well, I refuse. If you don't want to date me, fine, but I'm not dating him or anyone else!"

Alex made to walk away, but Riley gripped her shoulder hard.

"You're gonna be Brad's babe, bitch."

"Let me go!"

"Oh, I plan to. Just as soon as you're his bitch."

"I will never be his bitch! Let me go!"

Alex saw Riley hit her, sending her back into a wall. The last thing she saw were Riley's boots coming towards her when everything went black.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh, my head!"

Alex awoke, her head throbbing painfully. While clutching her head, she used her other hand to grab a bedpost, pulling herself to a standing position. She attempted to ignore the pain as she glanced around the room.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

She was standing in a small bedroom. Glancing at the light pink wallpaper and the mass amounts of teddy bears, it was clear to Alex that the room belonged to a girl, and a young one at that. Slowly, she walked around the room, stopping at a white desk to look at its contents. There she found fashion magazines, unfinished Algebra homework, and a planner filled with reminders about studying for exams.

"Well, that's odd," Alex thought as she turned, nearly knocking over a picture frame on the side of the desk. Panicking, she quickly caught the frame before it broke, and was about to put it away when something caught her eye.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

There in the photo were two people: a blonde woman she didn't recognize and a girl who looked just like Alex . On the frame in cursive white writing were the words "Mother and daughter".

"What is this?" Alex asked. She slammed the frame down against the desk, damaging the glass. She was angered by the picture. She knew that the picture must refer to another girl who looked like her, but she was upset all the same. Her mother was brunette, not blonde. The picture gave Alex an eerie feeling, and she knew she had to get out of there. She ran to the white door and opened it, revealing a hallway with a grand stairwell. She raced down it and was almost out the main doorway when she heard a familiar voice that stopped her in her tracks.

"Alexandra?"

She turned around to see Justin in a suit and tie, looking down at her with disapproval.

"Justin!" Alex cried, relieved by his appearance. "Look, I know I was wrong about Riley, but I would really appreciate it if you don't tell Mom and Dad about this."

Justin's look of disapproval deepened.

"Alexandra, what on earth are you talking about?"

Alex frowned.

"Justin, please. You remember our fight this morning. Please don't make me relive that. And why do you keep calling me Alexandra? You know it's Alex."

"Young lady, you know better than to address me that way."

Alex was puzzled. "Justin, what's gotten into you? You're acting like you're our Dad. I'm your sister, remember? Look, I get that you want to be in charge, but we have to get out of here and get home to Max."

Justin looked at her with pure rage.

"Alexandra Juliette Russo, of all the times you've behaved rashly with me, I never expected this. You know perfectly well that today is the day of your mother's death, and yet you chose to fabricate a story that disrespects me in every sense. You will go to your room and come downstairs in an hour with an apology to me."

Alex looked at him, flabbergasted. "Justin?"

"Don't call me that!" Justin shouted. "Harper?"

A maid who resembled Alex's best friend appeared by his side at once.

"Please escort my daughter to her room and make sure she dresses herself appropriately."

Alex looked at him in shock before being mindlessly led by the maid.

"You should know better than to treat your father that way," Harper scolded as they went upstairs.

Alex could only stare at her in shock.

Justin Russo was her father.


End file.
